Immortal's Flames
by Shaariin13
Summary: G was bored out of his mind. Luckily or unluckily he cross paths with Asari. Will his lover be able to amuse him with his antics? And what was so important about today that G had forgotten? U02, background 8059 Rated T for homosexuality


**Title: ** Immortals' Flames

**Author: **Shaariin13

**Words: **909(details and A/Ns exclusive)

**Prompt:**Today's date, September 12

**Fandom:**Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn

**Characters/Pairings: **U02 (First Vongola Rain Guardian Asari Ugetsu/First Vongola Storm Guardian G), background 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato), other Primo and Decimo generationsGuardians mentioned in passing

**Rating: **T for homosexuality and fluff overload

**Warnings: **8059 here deserves a warning, especially 59's shamelessness in PDH (public display of hormones) :P and cringe-worthy fluff on U02's end

**Summary: **G was bored out of his mind. Luckily or unluckily he cross paths with Asari. Will his lover be able to amuse him with his antics? And what was so important about today that G had forgotten? U02, background 8059 Rated T for homosexuality.

**A/N: **Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear G~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday, G-sama~ Whoohoo, it's September 12: time for a U02 fluff drabble! Oh my gosh, I just love this couple to bits; they're just like 8059, just with few differences. Plus, G's tattoo is hot and Asari's hat is just frikkin' adorable! Wrote this at school during Chemistry (I hate Chemistry; I prefer Biology and Physics). It took me the whole two hours of the period to finish since we were checking papers and answering activities on chemical reactions on the board. This is short, and would have been shorter if not for that conversation with 8059. Oh well. Enjoy, minna-san!

**Disclaimer: **Amano owns all.

* * *

**Immortals' Flame **

G wandered the dark abyss that was the Vongola Rings. Over three hundred years of this and he was fairly sick of it. _Definitely_ sick and tired of was a niggling thought at the back of his mind, that he had forgotten something important about today, but he shook it off. If it was really important, he wouldn't have a hard time recalling what it was later.

Primo was away with the little Decimo, overseeing the young boss-to-be's training under the Spartan Sun Arcobaleno baby of a tutor; Knuckle was at his loudmouthed descendant's place, sharing some of his stories from when he was boxing; Lampo was currently occupied with his five-year old charge who was away in Italy to visit his biological family; Daemon was thankfully never here, probably haunting the Tenth Generation Mists in Kokuyo; while Alaude just didn't give a damn, most likely napping somewhere secluded (much like the irritable demon-spawn with a yellow fluffball he called his successor).

He was brooding about the dullness of his (after)life when he heard a faint humming. It was a no-brainer to know who the owner of that deep, rich, soothing voice wafting around him was. He followed the direction where his ears were leading him to the source of the beautiful, haunting melody.

He found the Japanese man not long after. Asari's back was to him, but G was certain of the moment the taller man sensed his presence: his aura shone brighter, bluer; his stance slackened a fraction; and the tranquility he was exuding had tripled in its potency.

The instant the First Vongola Rain Guardian finished with his song, the Storm stepped forward; barely touching, but was close enough to bask in the peacefulness being released.

"It would have been better if I had my flute with me degozaru," the raven commented pleasantly as he faced the redhead.

G scratched at his tattoo. "I guess," he offered with a shrug. "But it was pretty nonetheless." His ever-present scowl deepened in embarrassment as he averted his eyes to the side, silently thanking whatever deity that had infiltrated the rings that stopped his shame to reach his cheeks, which would have rivaled the flame on his face.

Asari beamed. "Thank you, G." His hand went up to the smaller's face, his finger shadowing the licks of fire imprinted into the soft flesh.

G could hardly suppress the shudder that ran down his spine at the gentle caress. Nine generations had passed and yet, this man still had this power over him. In fact, it seemed only to grow the longer they were together.

Again, that thought of him forgetting something forces its way to the front of his mind, but he pushes it back with equal fervor in favor of thoughts of the man in front him.

The smile on the swordsman's face softened when he sensed the tremor. His fingers drifted to the archer's lips, tracing them, feeling the softness and warmth.

G smirked, but it was too fond to be actually considered as one. "You are such a sap, Ugetsu."

Said man closed his eyes to further feel the movement of the lips against the pads of his fingers. His smile didn't waver despite the insult. "Really now?"

The redhead's lips contorted to a full-fledged sneer now. "No doubt about it," he jeered.

"Why don't we ask our descendants' opinions, then?" the samurai challenged. Before the other man could react, G found his consciousness dragged out of the Vongola Storm Ring, materialized in a burst of Storm Flames.

The First Vongola Storm Guardian heard a frustrated sigh behind him and turned just in time to sight his descendant irritatedly disentangle from lip-locking with his boyfriend (who was his own swordsman's descendant).

"What now, G?" Gokudera Hayato asked impatiently.

"Something wrong, Asari?" Yamamoto Takeshi queried cheerfully.

"Haha, no matter; it seems we chose a most unfortunate time," Asari pacified. "Please continue your activities; we'll be leaving degozaru."

"Oh, okay," Yamamoto complied with his ancestor's suggestion. "Bye, Asari! Bye G!"

"Later, Asari. Good riddance, Pinkie," Gokudera scoffed at his great-great-great - you get it - relative.

"Why you-!" G hadn't managed to finish whatever it was he was to call his descendant before he was once again being pulled, now back into the Storm Ring and away from his silver-haired blood kin.

"Rgh!" G gritted his teeth. "Wait 'til I get my hands on that insolent boy."

"Hahaha. Maa maa~ G calm down," Asari tried to calm his companion down. "We _did _materialize at the wrong time."

"This is your fault!" G hissed as he jabbed the other with his index finger. "You just had to drag me out, hadn't you?!"

"G," the Rain held the Storm at the shoulders and stared intently at his partner. "Relax; it was not a big deal degozaru."

"Fine," G deflated. He was further depressed with the fact he could still not remember what it was he had forgotten about this day.

Asari moved his hand to his lover's face and used them as leverage to bring his lips to the others. The kiss was chaste and sweet; it was not overly demanding, but definitely not obscure to be forgettable.

"Wh-What?" G panted when they had parted a few inches.

"Buon compleaño, G," Asari breathed to his beloved's lips.

The redhead's brows rose fractionally, but fell in a smug angle. "Definitely a sap," he confirmed.

Asari simply laughed.

* * *

Geez, I thought I couldn't get any cheezier than when I was writing het. This definitely takes the cookie. Happy birthday once again to G-sama! Oh, and review guys!


End file.
